<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>譬如朝露 by EinIrrer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897643">譬如朝露</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinIrrer/pseuds/EinIrrer'>EinIrrer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinIrrer/pseuds/EinIrrer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>戒色意味的黄文，主题是什么都没有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>譬如朝露</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>朝の雲 夕の雨と 古言も今の身も 夢も現も幻も 共に無常の 世となりて跡も殘らず</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就仿佛一种习惯，在某几个月圆的夜晚，他们心照不宣地来到这座废弃的庙宇交欢。没有人去问为什么要这样做，就如同一开始没有人选择拒绝，又或者这种事情本就不需要理由。在第一个月亮如此之大的夜晚，在一族的鲜血流尽的时刻，宇智波的罪人们以这种方式来确认彼此的共犯身份，性爱正如死亡的反面，男子与男子间的性交不会开花结果，所能遗留下来的，便是电光石火一般活着的欢欣与痛苦。</p>
<p>在人世间，性事总是承载了过多的柔情，但在无限的谎言之中，肉体的坦诚正是最不值一提的。鼬的手指触碰对方的躯体，一半是如死人般惨淡的灰白色，另一半是鲜活的、因长久裹在袍子之下而略显苍白的肤色，就如两个截然不同的人，跨越阴阳缝合在了一起。但放在宇智波斑身上，一切都显得正常，盖因宇智波斑其人太过怪异，一个早被记载已死的人，怎会还活着？即使还活着，又怎会还拥有青年人的身躯？怪异的身体或许就是这种种怪诞之处的答案，可鼬不会去询问，因他知道斑不会回答。即便是做爱的时候，斑也不曾取下过他的面具，在情欲的最高点，鼬所对上的也是这么一张不变的面具。纵然对方的性器仍在自己的体内，搭在腰间的手也有着属于活人的温度，他却时常觉得自己是在和死物交合。他们的关系便是这般，两个怪异的陌生人，相近却并不相亲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哪怕在晓的内部，也鲜少人知道宇智波斑的存在，以是他能托名阿飞进入晓。彼时，鼬的身体已有完全颓败的迹象，他曾策划过数不清的潜入和暗杀，这一生里最后所需要策划的，便是自己的死亡。斑或是出于对晓的不信任，又或是出于某种古怪的趣味，加入到晓之中以确认捉捕尾兽的计划得以顺利进行，也确认鼬确实只在谋划着自己的死亡。鼬想必也知晓这一点，但在通往死亡的道路上，他却仍然来到这座废弃的庙宇。阿飞来到时，见到的便是端坐在佛像前的鼬。</p>
<p>“今日才发现，这里供奉的是爱染明王。”听闻脚步声，鼬开口说道。阿飞看向巨大的佛像，以爱为名的明王却做怒目圆睁的忿怒相，因此处废弃已久、少人敬拜，赤色的造像也流露出一种人死后面上所有的青灰。在木叶，有些彼此恋慕的男女会以爱染明王为证人，许下忠贞不渝的誓言。但今时今刻，爱染明王所能见证的，却只有他们如露水般短暂且无份的野合。思及有几分讽刺意味的事实，阿飞不禁轻声笑了一下。</p>
<p>“爱欲贪染即净菩提心，爱染明王所证的，本就是此世爱欲皆为空幻，自贪恋而生解脱。”鼬似是明白他在笑什么，如此说道。他走上前来，伸手解去阿飞的衣物：“宇智波斑，还是阿飞，该用哪一种称呼才对？”</p>
<p>“这两个名字又有什么区别？”阿飞答道，“即是爱欲都为幻梦，那姓名也何尝不是可以抛弃的事物。”</p>
<p>鼬看了他一眼，低下头去，含住了对方的性器，一只手探入自己的身后，手指隐没于那即将用来承受交合的小穴之中。待得鼬跨坐在阿飞身上、将已挺立起来的硬物再一度含入体内之时，阿飞不无惊奇地发现，鼬体内竟比往日更加高热，他一进去，甬道便紧缩着缠绕上来，以一种前所未有的热情绞紧了他。他望向对方的面容，那脸上却满布着一种森森的死气，即使是在此等欢爱的时刻，也没有任何可称为激情的东西。</p>
<p>阿飞剥去鼬的衣物，但那之下的也只是嶙峋的病体，他握住那两条在他腰侧摩挲的腿，冰凉的皮肉紧贴在骨头之上，如同一层精怪的画皮。即使动作起下身，所撞上的，也几乎是盆骨本身，而非活人所应有的血肉。这种感觉如斯怪异，就仿佛此时此刻正在与他交合的是一具可说话可运动的骷髅，可内里包裹着他的却柔软而炽热，如同一团细小的、以肉身为燃料的火焰。他抬起对方的腰又放下，在重力的作用下，让自己的性器进到更深的地方。在擦过某一处时，鼬忽然偏过头去，吐出一口血来，下身却在同一时刻迸发出了白液。</p>
<p>“啊啊，似乎第一次做这事的时候，也是差不多的景象吧。”阿飞说道。他伸出手去，乳白色精液和鲜红的血液混合在一起，又沾染上他的手指，就仿佛生与死的两种表象，在此刻怪异地重合了。鼬没有回答，他捂着嘴，连绵不断地咳嗽着，不断涌现的鲜血渐渐沾湿了他的手指。待咳嗽终于止息的时候，他又将手撑着地面，重新动作起来。接下来，就仍是交欢。即使是在凉爽的夏夜，鼬的身上也仍是一层冷汗，他闭着眼，仿佛在忍受着巨大的痛苦，又仿佛在忍受磅礴的欢欣。但在情爱中，这两者本身就是同样东西，自痛楚之中，人也能体会到无边的极乐，而即使是最后顶峰的快乐，也很快转化为一种无解的空虚。</p>
<p>夜最深最重的时候，鼬穿好衣服，起身离开了。是夜无星无月，一出寺庙，鼬的身影就消失在了黑暗中。如今，阿飞终于可以确定，鼬马上就要死了。在性爱中窥见死亡的面貌，是件十足怪异的事情，但打从一开始，他们所共享的或许就不是某些活着的时刻，而是与此相似的、一种死亡的阴影。在真正的死亡到来之前，另一种死亡便早早地到来了，在那之后，死不再是虚无缥缈的终点，而是如某种在眼前的事物，即使伸手不可触碰，也仍明确它的存在。他们交欢，即是一次次反复地确认，那死已经来过了，且仍未离去，在欲海沉浮之中，在苦海翻涌之间，人所周而复始的活动之内，一切都如梦似幻，唯有那种不可言喻的空寂幻化出实体，缓缓包裹住一切。</p>
<p>“那佐助又会如何？”阿飞忽然如此想到。他抬眼望去，大殿之上的佛像为阴影吞没了大半。他忽地双手合十，没有半分敬意地微微一拜，转身离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不久之后，鼬果然死了，阿飞又变为宇智波斑。就算鼬倾尽一切来保护佐助，他也无法掌控对方的心，在以生命为赌注的爱面前，便只有同等分量的、无处倾泻的恨可以算作回报。无需斑如何劝说，他只将鼬的过往全盘托出，佐助就自然而然地憎恨起了木叶。</p>
<p>他和佐助一同行动，路经一处地方时，他忽然停下脚步，片刻，才想起来，这正是他与鼬曾行情爱之事的地方。那座破庙或是因为忍者间的动乱而破损得更加厉害，屋顶不翼而飞，墙也坍塌了大半，露出只剩下半边身子的爱染明王，伫立在荒野之上，仍用一只眼睛对人世痴嗔怒目相视。生灭变迁，苦于无常，即使是菩萨在人间的化身，也概莫能外。但此世的梦幻泡影，一旦渡过彼岸，便变得毫无意义，不生不灭不垢不净不增不减，在最后的真实之中，一切都是同一样东西。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”佐助见他突然停下脚步，不解地问。</p>
<p>“没什么。”他笑了一声，“只是望见了今早的露水。”他伸手，将袍子上的朝露擦去了，那露水落在草木之间，须臾之后，便消散殆尽，再无一丝影踪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>